Getaways
by Thn0715
Summary: Dave convinces Aaron to take a much needed vacation. Written for the Facebook Smut Challenge. Established Hotch/Rossi relationship. Slash. Rated M. Over 18 only please!


**This was written for the Facebook Smut Challenge. We were given three prompts and allowed to choose the pairing for this challenge. As always, my pairing of choice is Hotch/Rossi. This is an established relationship and is rated 'M' for a reason. My assigned ****prompts were: A neon-colored bikini, the word 'malaise', and the random quote "Always remember to pillage BEFORE you burn."**

**This could also be considered a post-ep for 9x24 "Demons". Spoilers for the season 9 finale ahead.**

**CM and its characters belong to their creators and producers, and CBS/ABC studios. No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

**Getaways  
**

"Aaron."

Dave stood in Aaron's office doorway watching him as he sat in his chair, head lolled to one side, staring absently out his window at the rain. He clearly didn't hear his name being called. He was completely zoned out, which was a rarity in this office. A worrisome rarity. Aaron Hotchner did NOT zone out while at work. Dave went into the office, closed the door quietly behind him, and walked around the desk to put a hand on Aaron's shoulder. Aaron jumped at the touch.

"Dave?"

"I was calling you but you didn't hear me."

"Sorry," he rubbed his forehead. "Did you need something?"

"I was just coming to see if you were ready to go. The rest of the team is already gone."

Aaron looked to his left at the empty BAU bullpen outside his window. "I didn't realize it was so late."

"You were clearly lost in thought when I came in. What's on your mind?"

He leaned his head back against his chair, closed his eyes, and sighed. "Blake."

"Ah," Dave said, resting on the corner of Aaron's desk.

"Did you have any idea?"

"I knew something was off on the last case. I figured she was just worried about Reid. We were all worried about him, but they were close even before she came to the unit. I thought seeing him in that condition had shaken her up. I didn't expect her to walk away, hand in her badge. Not after all she went through to get here. Makes me think there was something more than Reid's shooting behind her decision."

Aaron shook his head. "I didn't see it coming at all. I've been sitting here trying to figure out how I missed that one of my agents was shaken enough to walk away. I should have at least seen that something was wrong beyond Reid's shooting. I missed it completely."

"That case hit us all hard. It hit too close to home. We were all upset."

"I still should have seen that one of my agents was at a breaking point."

"You need a break, Aaron." Dave massaged his neck. "When's the last time we took some real time away from everything?"

"I don't remember... Mmmmm, that feels good."

Dave massaged a little harder, pulling a low groan from deep in Aaron's chest. "We could both use the break. A few days away from the office, from Quantico. Get out and enjoy the sunshine. Maybe some time away will pull you out of your malaise."

"My malaise?"

"This unfocused, mental uneasiness you're experiencing."

"I'm aware of the definition. Didn't realize I was malaising."

"I'm fairly certain malaising is not a word."

"It should be."

Dave chuckled.

"You know, in two weeks Jess is taking Jack to see her parents. That would be the perfect weekend to go someplace."

"I thought I'd have to twist your arm a little harder than that."

He turned to face his lover. "You're right. I could use the break. And we could use some time away, just the two of us."

"Now you're talking," he patted Aaron's shoulder and smiled. "Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

As promised, two weeks later Aaron and Dave took that much needed vacation. They opted not for the much closer Virginia Beach or Myrtle Beach, but instead flew 1000 miles south, away from everything, to Gulf Shores, Alabama. A seventh floor condo with a covered balcony overlooked the white sand beaches and beautiful blue-green waters of the Gulf of Mexico. Dolphins could be seen jumping and playing in the waters, seagulls perched on the wooden pillars of the fishing piers. The rising sun and a slight breeze greeted him as David sat on the balcony enjoying the salty air of the early morning.

An hour later Aaron emerged looking sleepily handsome with two cups of coffee. He handed one to Dave and kissed him before taking the seat beside him.

"Good morning."

"You look rested," Dave said with a smile.

Aaron nodded, taking the cushioned chair next to him. "It's peaceful here. Easy to sleep when you can hear the waves."

"Mmm-hmm," Dave agreed while sipping his coffee. He sat his mug on the table in front of him and ran his hand through Aaron's messy hair. "You have bed-head."

"I know," he said, sipping his own coffee.

"Your cowlicks are everywhere," Dave chuckled.

"I don't care. I'm on vacation."

That drew a genuine laugh from David as he tried to smooth them out to no avail. "Completely unruly."

"You keep playing with my hair like that and I'm going to fall asleep again," he said, leaning closer to Dave's touch.

"Running my fingers through your hair always has soothed you."

"Mmm-hmm. It feels good. You can run your fingers in other places too, you know."

Dave raised his eyebrows at Aaron's forwardness. "Feeling feisty this morning, are you?"

"Maybe a little," he chuckled. "I'm clearly not awake yet."

"I'm sure I could find ways to wake you up. And keep you up."

"Oh, I have no doubt," Aaron laughed, then squinted his eyes as something caught his attention across the way. "It is way too early in the morning for that."

Dave turned his head to look. On the balcony of the next building over stood a woman in a neon green/fluorescent pink bikini that was so bright it could be seen from space.

"She's going to blind somebody." He shaded his eyes with his hand.

"The sun's not even fully up yet and I need my shades."

At that point her boyfriend joined her on the balcony, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder, wearing swim trunks just as bright.

"Now that's just wrong," Dave sighed. "No man should be wearing that."

"Well, I guess he's secure enough in his manhood to pull that off."

"Or she has his manhood in her hands." David shook his head. "I have no doubt she picked out those trunks and he said _yes dear, I'll wear those_."

Aaron laughed heartily. "We are really terrible."

"But it's so much fun."

It didn't take long for the balcony duo to start exploring each others brightly colored attire... intimately.

"Aaaaand I think that's our cue to go back inside," Aaron chuckled.

"So I can explore your attire?" Dave wiggled his eyebrows.

"How 'bout you feed me first. Then we'll see about all this exploring."

"You drive a hard bargain, Hotchner," he said as he got up and followed him inside.

Aaron made more coffee while Dave made his signature omelets that Aaron loved. Peppers, onions, sausage, and ham joined the eggs in his frying pan. Sharp cheddar cheese waited patiently for its turn to join the medley. A little salt, a little more black pepper. And their condo smelled like heaven. And had Aaron Hotchner practically drooling as he sat nearby watching.

They brought their breakfast to the small table in front of the open window so they could watch the waves and smell the salty air while they ate.

"Mmmmm..."

David looked across the table at his lover and chuckled at the look of euphoria on his face. "Did my cooking just give you an orgasm?"

"Almost. My God, how do you cook like this?"

"I had a good teacher."

He moaned again after another delectable bite. "I love your teacher."

"My mother would be glad to hear that."

They chuckled and kept up the light banter while they finished their breakfast. The sound of thunder outside interrupted them. They looked up in time to see the rain begin. They sighed.

"Well, there goes our beach morning."

"Maybe it won't last too long. These southern spring showers usually come and go quickly. We can go out this afternoon."

"So what do you want to do in the meantime?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas," Dave winked at him.

"I bet you do."

"I want to see that near orgasmic look on your face again. Only I want you to make it for me instead of my cooking."

Aaron laughed as he took their empty plates to the sink. "I'll give you that look anytime you like."

"How about now?"

Aaron leaned over and kissed him. "How about you join me in the shower and we go from there."

The two went into their spacious bathroom and brushed their teeth. Instead of the shower, they opted for the large jacuzzi tub that looked big enough to fit their entire team. They got the jets going, made the water as hot as they could stand it, and slid in together.

Aaron sat with one jet right at his back. "Aaaaahhhh, I could get used to this."

"You're not kidding," Dave said. "I should get one for the house."

"Maybe one a bit smaller. I feel like we're in a swimming pool."

"We could almost swim laps in this thing."

"On the plus side, plenty of room to stretch out."

"Mmm-hmm."

Aaron rested his head back against the tub and closed his eyes, loving the peacefulness around him. He used the time to reflect on the positive things in his life and release the negative. As he saw all the good things play out in his head, he slowly began to smile. At the center of nearly every good memory was one man.

"Dave." He spoke very softly.

"Hmm?"

"Come 'ere."

Aaron reached out his hand and accepted Dave's as he moved closer. He pulled him in and kissed him slowly.

"Thank you," he whispered against his lover's lips.

"For what?"

"Loving me."

Dave smiled and brushed his fingers through Aaron's hair. "You're an easy man to love, Aaron. I've loved you for years."

"I've loved you just as long," he said, kissing him again.

He turned Dave around so his back lay against his chest and wrapped his arms around him. He started behind Dave's left ear, kissing, licking, and sucking. Devouring his neck around to the other side and behind his right ear. As he kissed and nipped at his neck and shoulders his hands rubbed against Dave's chest and down his sides. Dave leaned his head back against Aaron's shoulder and relished the feel of his lover's body ensconcing his own. His left hand went up into Aaron's hair He looked over his shoulder and kissed Aaron's jaw, then caught his lips.

Dave could feel Aaron's hardness against his back. And he was every bit as hard. Aaron continued to hold him tightly, hands roaming everywhere, lips kissing everything they could reach. Aaron's hands dipped below his waist, first sliding up and down his inner thighs before finally landing exactly where Dave wanted them. He moaned and leaned heavier against Aaron's chest as the masterful hands of his lover took him to those blissful heights of ecstasy.

"Oh God, Aaron. Just take me here."

"My pleasure," he breathed heavily.

Dave shifted up slightly to give him some room and Aaron wasted no time entering his lover. They both groaned in pleasure as Aaron slid home. He held still for a few seconds, loving the feel of his lover's body holding him in place. He wrapped his arms tighter around Dave's chest as he began thrusting, shallowly at first, then deeper and longer as Dave's body welcomed him in more and more. He breathed heavily against Dave's neck as he moved faster. Dave lifted his arm again to wrap his hand behind Aaron's neck and his other hand reached for his own erection. Aaron, too, dropped a hand to reach for Dave and their hands met. They joined their hands together around his manhood and gave him all the attention he so desperately sought.

The water swirled around them, jets still streaming, as they drove each other closer and closer to the edge. Aaron could feel Dave's hand shaking as he began to lose his rhythm and control. Dave finally relented, letting Aaron work him over as he gripped Aaron's arm tightly and fell over the edge. The moment Aaron felt Dave's body convulsing around him, he came hard, clinging to his lover with everything he had.

As they both recovered their breath, Aaron began to chuckle against Dave's neck.

"Jacuzzi sex is fun. We definitely need one of these."

Dave leaned his head back against Aaron's shoulder and giggled.

* * *

That afternoon after the weather cleared they were able to enjoy some time on the beach. They sat side by side in lounge chairs, each with a beer in hand, soaking up the sun. They spotted a familiar sight off to the right.

"There's our brightly colored friends."

"I wonder how their exploring went this morning."

"I wonder if they made it in before the rain."

Dave laughed as they watched the couple.

"She doesn't look to happy," Aaron pointed out.

"I'm guessing their exploring did not go as well as she hoped."

They watched the couple argue, though they were too far away to hear, then watched her snatch up everything they'd brought down with them and storm away.

Dave shook his head. "Someone forgot to tell that poor sap the cardinal rule."

"What's that?"

"Pillage BEFORE you burn."

Aaron cocked his head and looked at Dave. "What are you talking about?"

"Not only did he piss her off... she took off with the condo key AND his beer!"

Aaron shook his head. "Poor schmuck."

They clinked bottles and laughed.


End file.
